Embodiments of the present invention relate to interactive whiteboard systems that can be used collaboratively, and more particularly to techniques for associating information on a whiteboard to the user who generated the information.
An Interactive Whiteboard (IWB) system (also referred to as an electronic whiteboard system) offers several advantages over traditional chalk and board systems. In an IWB system, a user's writings are converted to digital information (also referred to as digital representation of the writing), which may be then projected and displayed on a display surface (like a whiteboard) of the IWB system. In traditional chalk and board systems there is no way of determining which of the participants contributed to the information presented on the chalk board. Also, there may be no way of capturing the information being presented on the chalk board in real-time. Often multiple users may write on the chalk board during a meeting. Unless there is a scribe in the meeting who records everything that each user writes along with the necessary annotations, there may be no way of knowing who contributed to which information once the meeting has concluded.